Dreams
by NACRecipeMaker
Summary: A certain brother of a OC has nightmares. Others try to comfort him.
1. Chapter 1

**N.R.M: Samantha belongs to Luigisgirlfriend. If you read Nightmares, there are similarities and references to that story here, along with Slender and Drake. Tell me where you found the reference to get a virtual cookie. The people who see the references to Slender and Drake (or just one) will be named in the next chapter. There will be a Oprah reference in the next chapter, separate cookies for each reference. Mario belongs to Nintendo. Everything else is mine. *blushes*Oh, and, -and... Don't hate me for this, but your OC's can't be in any of my stories _unless_ you ask, I ask, or your OC was in a story I made already.  
Me: That's true. R+R=GREAT!  
N.R.M: Is that an equation, or is that the new 'R&R'?  
Me: *rolls eyes* O-M-G. N. Look at her *pause* story!  
N.R.M: *interrupts* #YOLO!  
Me: OMG NO NOT YOLO!  
N.R.M: *cackles***

Mr. N was having 'great' dreams. Actually, he had to lie to his twin brother, N.R.M, right in their house, in the Mushroom Kingdom, saying he had no nightmares at all.

N.R.M, on the other hand, was suspicious. He thought he was lying. And N was doing just that. "How good did you sleep last night?"

"I had nice dreams. No nightmares, or nothing." N answered, sweating. N.R.M noticed him sweating. "It isn't hot in here... Are you sure?" N.R.M asked, worried. "Oh, no. Not at all." N replied, still sweating. This was the day to tell the truth. The day to be honest.

"...OKAY! I HAD NIGHTMARES FOR THE LAST FEW WEEKS!" Mr. N yelled in N.R.M's face. "ARE YOU OKAY WITH THAT? HUH?!" Mr. N raged, getting closer to N.R.M with each sentence.

N.R.M pushed him out of his way, with a scared expression on his face. "Why are you mad at me?" N.R.M questioned softly. N's expression was terrified.

Mr. N hugged N.R.M, crying, despite the smile on his face. "I'm so sorry for doing all of that." he said, sobbing between his words.

N.R.M then asked, "What were the 'dreams' like?" Mr. N replied, "Well..."

_"_I was scared. Mostly, because all of my fears were in one nightmare. My fears are as follows: Horror related stuff, bugs, and Nightmares Come True. (That story terrified me!) Even that weird thing from It was there! All of them were having a party...until I showed up. Then, the nightmare started. I screamed as the fears turned into a big giant bug, each fear becoming a part of it. The bug even had It's face, but creepier. I was terrified. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. Then, the bug swallowed me, along with N.R.M, and M4RI0 inside it's mouth. Then, you woke me up, helping me escape from the nightmare." N said. N.R.M gasped.

"O-M-G! I hope you're lying! I'm going to be scarred for LIFE!" N.R.M said.

"I did die in the 'dream'," Mr. N said. And that was the time N.R.M was screaming in horror for a few minutes. "No, no, NO! It can't be! You said me, M4RI0, and you were swallowed, right?" "Yes." Mr. N replied.

N.R.M got his cell phone, and called a certain 13-year old he liked to PM on FanFiction. "Hey." There was a pause. "Listen, N's been having nightmares lately." "What?! Oh no, L had that experience, too, but it was creepier!" N.R.M explained the nightmare to Samantha. "I'll see what I can do to help N. Anyway I can do it. Bye!" "Goodbye..." Sam could hear N.R.M sobbing in the background. After the sobbing stopped, she hung up.

* * *

Sam was scared. '_Was that real?_' Sam thought, creeped out. "What am I going to do?!" Samantha said, frightened by this explanation. Mimi walked in. Mimi replied, " Remember Dimmy, comforting L, because he had a nightmare? Follow in her footsteps. Do the same to N." "But how?" asked Samantha. "Remember the story you did?" Mimi reminded her. "Oh...'Nightmares'...yes." "Do the same, read that story, or ask Dimmy or L if you don't know." Mimi told Samantha. "Alright." "It happened in real life, too." Mimi told Sam. "Really?" "Yeah." Mimi replied.

* * *

Samantha came over to N.R.M and N's house, when it was dark. N was tumbling and turning in his black and blue bed, which matched his color scheme. Samantha woke him up by gently touching him on the forehead. "...What?" Mr. N asked, awakening. "Come on, now, what's bothering you?" "Well..." N started to say. "Shhhh... Your brother told me everything." "It was an extension to the nightmare I had yesterday." Sam's helpful smile turned into a worried frown. "So, pretend I didn't wake up. M4RI0 eventually merged with the bug. The face of the bug's eyes turned red. We sat there for several minutes, until we passed away. That terrified me and my brother. All of the fears separated from each other, including M4RI0 like, 2 hours later or so. Then, you woke me up." Mr. N started to sob.

Sam slightly hesitated before wrapping her arms around the sad villan and hugging him, smiling. N buried his face into Sam's shoulder. The two sat there for seven minutes or eight minutes or so, until Mr. N's sobbing ceased, like it never existed. Sam let N sleep til tomorrow. She tiptoed out of the house, then ran back to Castle Bleck, not managing to wake everyone else in the Mushroom Kingdom.

**N.R.M: Oh...my...Grambi...  
Me: I know...  
N.R.M: PERIOD. PERIOD. PERIOD.  
Me: *facepalm***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: This is in N's P.O.V. Listen!  
N.R.M (dressed as Mr. N): Why are we in script form in the a/n's?  
Me: I like it this way. Oh, and "Follow in her footsteps" should be "Follow in his footsteps."  
N.R.M: You messed up. YOLO.  
Me: *hides, sobbing* YOU KNOW I HATE THAT HASHTAG! And happy early Christmas!  
N.R.M: DERPDADERPHERPDADERPDERP!**

Mr. N got a call.

It was from Samantha M. Springfield.

"Hey, N! I finished watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, seasons 1 and 2!"

Mr. N heard Mr. L giggling in the background.

"Did you get over your nightmares?"

"Yes." he lied.

* * *

The next day, N.R.M saw a letter. From his brother. He opened it. He read it. This is what the letter said.

_Dear my dumb brother,_

_I realized how much I hate you. Think of us as actually friends. _

_We help each other, we hate each other sometimes. But this is the end._

_I can't resist living with Sam after she got me up one night. We are done. I'm moving to where I should belong._

_Castle Bleck._

_I love that place. It's luxurious. I also love the minions there._

_If you want to see me, I'm now an elite minion there. I will never move again. :D_

_Hate,_

_N_

_P.S: Don't even bother coming over here. _

_Remember when YOU came to Castle Bleck and you got us both captured for one week and we escaped? __Sure you do. Bye forever._

N.R.M sobbed into his pillow. Meanwhile, the future-minion moved away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Castle Bleck...

Mr. N felt a shocking pain in his back, but it healed. _Did I grow wings? _Mr. N thought to himself. "Yes." Samantha said. He got up from his bed and examined his new wings. They were blue and black bat wings. "Did my brother grow wings too?" "No." Mr. N sighed. "Well, at least I have no more pain." Mr. N told himself. Both winged humans knew it was night. They both flew out of the castle.

* * *

"Oh, I wish I wasn't lonely...and my friends were here...and Mr. N was here...and Sam was here...I want to have a companion." N.R.M said, as he watched the shooting star fly to his house as he spoke. It was somehow day, and he was immediately teleported into his bed. He was tired. He saw 2 people outside of the door. But he saw something unusual. 2 people had wings. He could easily identify Samantha, but not the person next to her. He looked out the window again. That person was Mr. N. N.R.M screamed in shock of his brother's bat wings. _What am I going to do? _N.R.M thought.


End file.
